Freddy vs Leatherface
by Zooni
Summary: Three friends decide to go on a trip to Texas to visit some relatives. But one one the kids brings an uninvited guest along. And things only become worse when they come across the local cannibals.
1. one

Tara sat up in bed screaming, sweat dripped down her forehead. Her head spun as she looked around the room, nothing. Her mother opened the door very quickly making Tara jump. She stood in the doorway and stared at her daughter.

"How long are these dreams going to last, Tara? Me and your father have to wake up early to go to work, but we can't do that if you keep us up at night," she growled.

"Well, I'm sorry mother, I'll try not to dream. Better?" Tara pulled the blankets over her head and listened as her mother left the room.

"Tara," someone whispered.

She sat up again and looked around, there wasn't anyone in her room. Something hit the window.

"Tara," the voice said again.

Tara got up and slowly made her way to the window, she looked out. There was nothing but the black darkness. She opened the window and poked her head out, nothing. She closed it and hopped back into bed. Her heart beat fast, someone was after her.

"There ain't anyone after you," Cory said as he slowed he car to a stop and put on his shades.

"I'm serious, it felt...it felt real," Tara unbuckled her seat belt and took her bag out of the car.

"Tell me why we're goin' to Dallas again."

Cory shut the trunk and headed to his friend's house, "Cause I gotta go see one of my relatives and you don't want me to fuck any of my cousins," he joked.

"Oh, right."

Cory rang the doorbell and his friend David greeted them.

"My stuff is all ready to go," said David with a smile.

"Great, let's go to Dallas! Yeehaw!" the three shouted cheerfully. They loaded their bags into David's SUV and got in. He started up the car and drove out of the driveway.

"So, what tunes to you guys listen to?" David asked.

"I like rock," Tara suggested.

David found a rock station and they drove onto the highway. "We takin' any breaks or detours?"

"Nah, maybe just at restaurants or rest areas," Cory flipped through a map. "I don't want this trip to take more than a day."


	2. two

"Hey, you seen Donnie Darko?" Cory let him arm hang out the window.

"No, what's it about?" David said, lighting a cigarette.

"You haven't seen it? It's about this kid who sees a rabbit and, well, it's a very good movie. You should watch it."

"A rabbit? Sounds kinda stupid," he turned his rear view mirror to look at Tara. "Hey, she sleepin'?"

Cory looked back, "think so, she didn't sleep last night. She said she had a bad nightmare."

"Hope she's okay, nightmare's can be real scary sometimes."

They drove on for another hour when they heard sounds coming from the back seat. Cory turned down the music and looked back. Tara looked as though she was fighting something, the seat belt was the only thing keeping her down. Scratches appeared on her arm very quickly by something invisible. The SUV screeched to a halt and Cory went to the back and shook her.

"Tara, wake up!"

She opened her eyes and screamed. "Cory?"

"Are you okay?" asked David.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream, I'm okay."

"That was one hell of a dream," Cory said as he looked at her arm.

"I'll go get some Band-Aids," David went to the back and opened his bag, pulled out a box of Band-Aids and tossed it to Cory.

Cory put some bandages on her arm and kissed her forehead. "You sure you alright, angel?"

"I'm fine," she said quietly, choking back her tears.

Cory sat in the back and comforted Tara.

"You guys hungry? There's a bar-b-q just up ahead." David turned the music up a little.

"Sounds good."

David parked on the grass by the diner, it didn't have a parking space of any kind. Cory helped the shaky Tara out and they went in. It was fairly small inside, only three tables, a man stood behind the counter. A "1st Place Best Chili" trophy stood a shelf behind him.

"Haven't seen you folks around here before. Out of town?" he asked.

"Yeah, we just came to visit some of my family. Hey, what's the special today?" Cory said looking at the short menu.

"We have beef stew, just made it, still hot. Fried chicken, ribs, hamburger."

"I'll have a hamburger. Tara?"

"Uh...I'll also have a hamburger."

"Ribs for me," David said.

"How would you like the burgers?"

"Well done," said Cory.

They sat down at a table and waited for the food to arrive. Tara cradled her chin in her hand and stared at the badages on her arm. Cory put his arm around her shoulder and played with her shoulder lenth blond hair.

"Is Tiffany your hot cousin, or Danny?" David asked with a smirk.

"What?"

"Which one is hotter?"

"If they weren't my cousins I'd say Danny."

"She's got the red curly hair, right?"

"Yep."

"Food's ready, guys," the man set the plates on their table. "Pay when you're finished." He walked back to the counter and flipped through a magazine.

The friends ate their food. David and Tara went back to the car while Cory went up to pay the man.

"That was some mighty fine cooking," he said as he took out his wallet.

"I'll tell the chef. Thanks and have a good day."


	3. three

"Twist and shout, twist and shout. Come on, come on, come on, come on baby now. Come on baby..." they sang along to the radio.

"Who is this, I keep forgetting?" Tara asked.

"I think it's the Beatles," David said.

The SUV zoomed by an old decaying cow carcass. Someone stood on the side of the road and waved his arms, someone else was sitting next to him.

"Should we pick them up?" David asked.

"Why not," Cory replied.

David slowed the car to a halt and they opened the door for the hitch hikers. A thin, odd looking man with a young girl climbed in. The man was pale and wore a dirty hat, the girl had miny shorts and a button up shirt. Her hair was beyond messy and tied into a loose pony tail in the back.

"Where you headin' off to?" David asked.

"We're goin' home, it's just up ahead. There's no road, but it's close. You can't miss it," the man fidgeted.

Tara felt uncomfortable and switched places with Cory.

"Go right, yeah right here," the girl spoke up.

The car swerved into a dirt path, barely visible from the road. He drove by some trees and an old rickety barn. The man stared at Cory and smiled, exposing his yellowed teeth, he chuckled.

"Oh, you can stop here," he said.

The hitchers hopped out of the car and skipped through the tall grass to a house in the distance.

"They were real creepy," Tara said once they left.

"They were a bit strange. Cory, did you see that girl? She looked like one of those horror movie killers," he laughed.

"Hey, where are we now?"

"Lemme get the map," Cory said unfolding a paper map. "We're just a few minutes from the main road and about seven hours till Dallas."

They started on their way back to the main road when they heard three loud noises. Their tires were flat.

"Shit," Daniel cursed under his breath as he walked around the car. "I can't believe that three of the tires are flat."

"Do we have any spares?" Cory asked as he got out of the car to look.

"No. We don't even have one."

"Hey guys, maybe we can ask the people in that house over their. The hitch hikers, maybe they can help?" Tara said.

"Okay, I'll go ask, you guys stay here," then Daniel walked toward the house where the hitchers went.


	4. four

Daniel knocked on the front door and waited on the porch for someone to open it. He knocked again, but still no one answered. "Hey, anyone home?" he yelled. He looked through the screen door, there was a light on in the hall. Daniel knocked on the screen door, this time someone answered.

The girl that hitched earlier opened the door and smiled at him. "Why, hello cowboy."

"Hi again, um, do you have any spare tires you could lend us?"

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" she smirked and leaned against the wall.

"My name's Daniel, and we really need some tires if you could-"

"I'm Baby."

"That's a nice name. Do you have any spares or know here I can get some?"

"Sure, let me ask my brother," she spun around and walked inside. "You just gonna stand their? Come in."

"Thanks," he walked in and followed her to the foot of the stairs.

"Ay, Chop-Top! Get your ass down here!" she shouted.

"What do you want?" the other hitcher, Chop-Top, jumped down the stairs.

"Danny needs tires, you gots any spares?"

"Maybe," he dashed out of the hall to a back room.

"You know, Daniel, you're really cute," Baby grinned.

"That's nice."

Baby grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into a dark room. Daniel could barely see anything in the dim light, he felt a tug at his belt. She pulled down his pants quickly and put her hands on his legs.

"Hey hey, I don't even know you," he pulled his pants up when suddenly the lights flashed on.

He saw that baby had completely removed her shirt was staring angrily at someone behind him. Daniel screamed and was grabbed by a large man wearing a mask of human skin. He flailed but couldn't get out of his grip.

"Dammit, Leatherface! I was just about to have some fun with him," she whined as he got dragged into the kitchen. "You always do this! I never get to have any fun! It's all because of you, you shit head!"

Leatherface sighed as he dragged carried Daniel out of the room. He screamed and hollered as Leatherface held him down on a table. Leatherface tore Daniel's shir off and picked him up again. Daniel felt something cold by his back, then screamed in pain when a hook went up into his ribs, just missing his spine.


	5. five

Tara had fallen asleep, Cory didn't wake her even though it was the evening now. Daniel did not return yet. He heard whining sounds from the car and saw that Tara was having another severe nightmare. He went to wake her up but ended up being slapped and kicked in the face. Cory grabbed a half empty bottle of water and poured it on her.

Tara opened her eyes and took very fast breaths. She shook as she lifted up, what appeared to be a part of a red and green sweater. Cory's jaw dropped at the object in his girlfriend's hand.

"Did I just take a part of his sweater?" she whispered.

"I think you did-"

They both turned as they heard screaming. Cory helped Tara out of the SUV and they slowly made their way to the house to see if Daniel was still there. Cory knocked on the screen door and the man from behind the counter opened it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Our friend Daniel came here a while ago and he hasn't come back yet," Cory said.

"Maybe Baby's seen him," he turned and went inside. "You kids come wait inside, looks like its gonna rain soon."

Cory and Tara followed him in and waited in the hall while he went looking for Baby. It was very quiet in the house, it seemed like there wasn't anyone there. The man returned holding Baby by the arm.

"Now tell them where Daniel went, I have to go help Bubba," the man said and left the hall.

Baby stared at them looking a bit angered. "Daniel came here to get spare tires, right?"

"Yes," Cory said.

"He went with my brother to a store," she grinned. "You guys wanna stay for dinner?"

"Ah, I think we-"

"Please? We don't usually have company here."

"Alright, we can stay for dinner. Right, Cory?" Tara said.

"Sure, why not," he agreed.

Baby led them into the dining room sat down with them around the table. "So, what are you guys doin' 'round here?"

"Visiting some of my family," Cory told her.

Tara looked around the walls, decorated with animal skulls and bones. A shiver went down her back and she moved closer to Cory. He held her hand, this place frightened him too.


	6. six

"Bubba, get over here!"

Tara and Cory turned their heads and looked at the hall when they heard someone shouting. Suddenly, Bubba walked by with a bloodied apron and hands carrying something. Tara screamed.

"Leatherface, you idiot! You're scaring my new friends!" Baby shouted at him. "Don't pay attention to him, he's just a stupid bitch."

"Wha-what was he carrying?" Tara studdered.

"Bubba's a butcher, he does his work in the kitchen sometimes."

"Oh...well, that makes sense."

"Oh, I almost forgot to set the table!" Baby got up and walked over to Cory. "Can you help me with setting the table?"

"Uh," he looked over at Tara who nodded. "Alright."

Baby and Cory left the room, leaving Tara by herself. Cory followed Baby into the kitchen, the door locked behind them.

"So, where did you say you were headin'?" Baby asked while she got some plates.

"Um, Dallas," he studdered.

"Are you planin' on staying around here for a little while?"

"We might go and crash at a motel depending on when Daniel comes back."

"Comes back from where?"

"Didn't you say -"

Baby inturrupted him with a little giggle, "I'm jokin' silly, he went with my brother to get tires."

Cory helped her reach some glasses on a higher shelf when suddenly he felt something pinch his butt.

"You're kinda' cute," she giggles and put the plates on the table. "I like you, you're nice," she got close to him, her bossom pressed against his arm.

"You know I have a girlfriend, I don't feel comfortable with you being this close," Cory said and eased away from her a bit.

"Aw, she won't mind. I won't tell," Baby whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Cory made his way to the door when Baby jumped on his back, glass shattered on the floor. "Baby, get off!" He pushed her off and she shrieked. Leatherface ran in with an axe and swung it at Cory's neck.

"Leatherface you JERK! Why'd you do that!" Baby shouted at him angrily.

Leatherface ignored her shouting and picked up the corpse.

"Fine then, go get the bitch while you're at it."

He put the body on the table and ran into the dining room. Tara was in a corner of the room and started screaming when she saw him come in. Leatherface grabbed her and lifted her off the floor, she screamed the entire time and hit his back while he carried her out of the room. The screaming ceased, he accidently knocked her head into the wall, she was out cold. He held her in his arms and looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"Leatherface, what are you doin' with that bitch?" his dad, Drayton, asked him sternly. "Don't just stand there, go get her ready!"

Leatherface went down the hall into the kitchen and placed her body on the table next to Cory's headless corpse. He picked up a sharp knife and began carving away at Daniel's body, which was hidden behind a curtain and hanging on a large hook.


	7. seven

Tara stood up on the metal floor of the hot boiler room, steamy fog surrounded her. She remembered that she took a part of Freddy's sweater out of the dream before, and maybe she could take him out as well. If she could, either Freddy or Leatherface would kill the other off and there would be one less killer for her to worry about.

She walked down the cold metal catwalk and looked for him, water dripped on her from somewhere above. Tara spun round as a loud screaking sound had been made. "Hey, Freddy! Where are you you bastard! I bet you can't catch me!" she shouted and sprinted towards a ladder. Just as she'd hoped, there he appeared, he cackled and held up his claws to attack. She felt herself being woken and pounced on him, holding on to him until she awoke.

Leatherface jumped when he leg go of Tara who had been screaming in her sleep. A horribly burned man wearing a dirty red and green sweater was kneeling over her. Freddy looked around wide eyed then looked up at Leatherface.

"Where the fuck am I? And who the fuck are you?" he growled under his breath, a bid displeased at what had just occured.

Leatherface held up his meat clever and brought it down quickly, but he missed hitting Freddy for he leaped off the table. Instead he chopped of Cory's left leg. Tara slipped off the table and ran out of the room. Freddy got ready to chase after her but Leatherface tackled him to the ground,

"What the hell is goin' on in here, Bubba?" Chop-Top stood in the doorway holding the frantically, flailing, Tara.

"Get this fuckin' pig off me!" Freddy shouted.

"Who's your new friend? I like him."

"Dammit! I can't breathe!" Freddy shouted struggled to crawl out from under him.

Leatherface got off of the small man and knelt next to him holding him down. Freddy continued shouting more profanity and tried getting his claws somewhere near the large man but failed.

"I thought I told you two to shut that bitch up," Drayton paused and stared at Freddy. "Where did that thing come from?"

"Thing? I'm a fuckin' THING now?" Fred screamed.

Leatherface shrugged and stared at the girl Chop-Top was holding.

"Bubba, get rid of him, he's just gonna cause us trouble," Drayton said as he left.

Leatherface nodded and raised his meat clever and drove it into the floor.

"Now what are you doing?" Baby suddenly spoke up.

He glared at her and pulled the clever out of the floor. Leatherface stood up and went to another room carrying Freddy over his shoulder.


	8. eight

Leatherface opened the door to the basement and just dropped the man onto the stairs. Freddy sat himself up at the foot of the stairs and cursed under his breath and rubbing his arm. He stood up and looked around the dim room. "What the fuck is that?" he wandered to a hook hanging from the ceiling, "...shit." He backed away from the leg hanging from the ceiling and stepped on something, he looked down and looked at an old licence plate. "Texas?" he picked it up and stared at it's rusty edges. "How did I get in Texas?" Freddy stared at a shelf filled up with chainsaws of all different sizes.

The door that led to the basement opened and closed quickly, Tara was now inside. She ran down the steps and to a dark wall and started looking for a way out. It wasn't long until she realized she wasn't alone in the basement. Fred heard footsteps and shouting above them and hid behind a shelf. The door opened again and Leatherface decended down the stairs holding a butcherin knife.

Freddy stared at him through the shelves, wathcing as he grabbed Tara and dragged her across the room and hung her onto a large rusty hook. He pushed something off the shelf with his claws and it smashed to pieces on the floor. Leatherface looked over his shoulder then walked over to see what fell. Freddy went around the shelf and ran up the stairs and out the door, he locked it. After a few seconds he could hear Leatherface banging on the door and making inaudible squealing noises.

Fred walked toward the stairs in the hall and heard someone arguing in another room. He stood by the stairs and listened.

"Can't I play with the living one?" Baby whined.

"No," Drayton replied.

"But Bubba gets to kill them all, could I at least get to play with 'em?"

"NO!"

Baby stomped out of the room and started up the stairs when Freddy grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down next to him and chuckled.

"So, you wanna' play, huh?" he smiled showing his rotted teeth.

"You wanna' play with me?" she said quickly.

"Shhh, but you gotta be quiet or we won't be able to," he said covering her mouth a bit with his hand. "Now, what is it you want to play?"

Baby grabbed his hand and tugged gently, "we have to go to my room, no one will bother us there."

Freddy followed her into an upstairs bedroom, much neater than the rest of the house. Baby locked the door and closed the curtains then turned and smiled. She hopped onto the bed and layed on her back then gestured for him to sit next to her. Freddy sat at the foot of the bed.

"What are ya', nervous?" she joked.

"What?"

Baby pulled him down, pressed her lips against his and put her arms around him. Fred had other plans, he made shallow cuts down her side and she pushed him away.

"That hurt!" she whispered trying to be quiet.

"Exactly, this is what I play." Freddy quickly raised his clawed hand and swung it down at her, a ripping sound and feathers flew. He took her quickly by the throat and hit her head against the desk then let her lay halfway off the bed. Someone started pounding on the door.

"Baby! What is going on in there?" Drayton shouted.

The door flung open, Drayton and Chop-Top entered. Drayton gasped when he saw Baby lying on the bed unconsious.

"Get that BASTARD!" he commanded.

Chop-Top tackled Freddy to the floor. "Wan' me to bring him to Bubba?"

"Yes," he replied angrily.

Chop-Top kept a hold one Fred while they walked out of the room. Just as he was opening the door Fred kicked him in the groin. Chop-Top fell a little, his hand was still on the door knob to the basement and it opened slightly. Freddy grinned not noticing the door and Leatherface came out of the darkness and picked him up by the throat.

"Chop him up good!" Chop-Top shouted as the door closed.


	9. nine

Leatherface carried the kicking Freddy to a large rusted hook and hung him, hook in his back. He left to get a butchering knife while Fred hung in a corner of the room swearing in his painful screams. He came back, knife in the apron's pocket, and took Fred off the hook and put him on a table. Leatherface cut the sweater off of him and stared at the man, body was scarred by burns and years of cruel punishments and self inflicted pains.

"Enjoying yourself?" Freddy joked.

Leatherface was surprized that he still remained sarcastic, even when he was about to kill him. He picked up his knife and placed it lightly on Fred's leg to see where to chop it off. He raised the knife and brought it down with such force that it cracked the table, but he missed Fred's leg. A chainsaw sounded behind him.

Freddy stood with a red chainsaw in hand and grimaced. "I'm gonna' shove this fucking chainsaw up your fucking ass!"

He ran at him but Leatherface made a quick dodge and the chainsaw went through the table. Leatherface picked up his yellow chainsaw and started it, they both stood opposite each other.

Freddy charged again and the chainsaws clinked, sparks flew as they battled. The chainsaws let go of each other and Fred sliced of Leatherface's left arm clean off. Leatherface squealed from the horrific pain and dropped his chainsaw. Freddy wasn't done yet, he chopped off his head and watched it roll across the room. He laughed maniacly, for he had won the battle.

He had celebrated too soon, Leatherface's chainsaw was still going, it cut off the leg of a shelf holding knives. The shelf broke and fell on top of Fred, every knife found it's own place to stab.

Baby layed in bed, eyes red from losing her brother, Bubba. She felt the bandages on her side where she had been slashed by Freddy. She layed there in the darkness, everything was quiet. Then, a strange song played from her cd. "..one, two, Freddy's coming for you..three, four, better lock your door..five, six, grab your crucifix..seven, eight, better stay up late..nine, ten, never sleep...AGAIN!"


End file.
